Draw Me Close
by vanishingact
Summary: Tala has a week to get revenge on Kai using mind control. But when Tala tries to humiliate Kai by telling him to love him, will this sick plan turn into something more? How much are they both willing to sacrifice for the love they'd never known?
1. Once Upon a Time

Do I even need a disclaimer?

--

Night had draped its heavy blanket across Moscow, cold and bitter. Frost clung to every shadowed windowpane of the Abbey. Deep within the walls of this terror, two figures prepared to take their sworn revenge.

"Tala, I am disappointed in you, but I will give you one more chance. Voltaire is gone and we have a chance to rise."

"And what shall I do, Boris?"

"Take the Bladebreaker of your choice. Play with his mind and avenge our loss with this. Humiliate him. Maim him. Take this serum. It has been designed to take complete control of the mind. With this, you cannot fail."

"Yes sir."

"Now go, and restore our fallen honor!"

The boy with hair like fire and eyes like ice stepped into the stone hall, a syringe and needle in his hands. Tala looked down at the liquid he held.

"Soon, Kai, I will take control of you, and you will finally feel the pain you have caused me!"

--

Tala swept silently though the night, silence thick in the air. There, through the window, was Tala's prize. Kai lay asleep, sprawled messily on a bed. Tala could almost feel his prey in his grasp as he slipped into the room.

"Who's there?" Kai's eyes flashed open, disturbed by a presence he could not see. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his stance rigid. He spun around at the sound of movement behind him, but before he could see the intruder, a pale hand darted out and promptly rendered him unconscious.

"Shh, it's nothing but the wind," Tala smirked.

Returning to the Abbey with Kai on his shoulders, he threw the teen onto the cold floor of a cell.

"Rest up. Your sentence in Hell begins tomorrow!"

_ "Oh, Tala, what have you done?" _

---

Too short, I'm sorry. weep


	2. Virus

Bah humbug.

--

Kai awoke to an aching throb in his head. He blinked repeatedly, but darkness refused to leave his eyes. He coughed at the taste of sour and stale air.

_" I thought I'd left the window open. . ."_ Kai sleepily thought. His head jerked up, alarmed. _"The window! How could I have been so stupid, as to leave it open? I should have known the danger wasn't over." _Kai tried to feel the ground around himself to determine his surroundings, and found chains clasped around his wrists.

"Hello, I see you are awake!" Kai turned his head at the sound of the familiar voice, but quickly found himself shielding his eyes from the bright doorway.

"Tala!"

"I didn't think it would be _this _easy to capture you, Captain! It seems that you will have to pay for your stupidity." Tala stepped closer and pushed Kai against the wall behind him. "You know, I've been waiting for this opportunity. You've caused me a great deal of trouble over the years."

Tala slapped Kai's defiant face, then traced a finger over his cheek.

"It's my turn to have the upper hand." With these words, he pierced Kai's side with the needle, and slowly injected the green serum into his body.

"Stop!" Kai screamed.

"_My body… it feels so hot. I'm burning! The pain… Stop the pain. STOP IT!"_

He clutched his head as the dimly lit room spun around him.

"_So many voices… Shut up! NO!"_

"_Nobody wants you."_

"_Stupid child, do you think anybody could love you?"_

_ "Join me, and I will give you the world."_

"_You are worthless."_

When the voices ceased, Kai found himself on his knees, one the ground, panting. Only one voice remained.

"You, Kai, are mine!" Tala grabbed Kai's face and looked into the empty, emotionless eyes. "I command you… to love me!"

Tala's voice swirled in Kai's head. Love him? His mind struggled to shout no, but his body refused to obey.

"_What is this? What has he done to me?"_

Tala unlocked Kai's chains.

"Get up." Kai slowly rose to his feet.

He pulled the slate haired boy into a bruising kiss. Electricity seemed to fill his body when his lips touched Kai's. Tala stumbled backwards, raising his hand to his mouth, and ran from the cell, slamming the gate shut behind him.

"_What was I thinking?"_ Tala desperately thought, inside his room._ "What is this feeling? It's not supposed to be this way!** What is this feeling?**"_

Tala reached into his pocket and withdrew a screwdriver.

"_A loose wire is all, it must be. This will all be better after I reboot."_

--

Tala stirred in his uneasy sleep, a dreamscape filling his mind. Standing in an empty field, hands reached out from the ground to grab his ankles and try to pull him down.

"Tala," Ian groaned, as he rose from the ground. "Why did you have to kill us?"

"Where is your own will, you heartless bastard?" Bryan dug his fingers into Tala's shoulder. "Do you do everything Boris tells you to, Puppet?"

Tala clenched his teeth.

"I do what I want! I obey no one by myself!"

Spencer tsked. "Denying yourself again, Tala? He told you to kill us, and you did. We were the only ones you had left!"

Ian stepped forward, shadows covering his eyes. "We won't let you do this again. We forbid it."

"We won't let you run from the truth, this time. Before it's too late, you must acknowledge your emotions. Quickly, before Kai's time is up!"

Tala faltered. "Emotions? Emotions get in the way! And what do you mean by Kai's time? Tell me!"

But it was too late. They were gone and Tala opened his eyes to an empty room. The only thing that led him to believe his nightmare had been more was a silent whisper in his ear.

_ "Don't run from the truth. This must not be ignored." _For the first time, Tala was afraid.

--

Oosh.


	3. Pride

Hn.

--

Tala reluctantly decided he couldn't stay in his room forever. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was seven thirty AM. He has confined himself for two hours. But, he has business to take care of. His eyes flashed coldly, as he put on the face everyone always saw. Tala wasn't going to let one strange dream and an stupid little emotion stop him from his mission.

Stepping quietly from the corner of his room, he made his way down the endless halls to Kai's cell, cracking his knuckles. Kai just sat in the left corner of his little dark room silently, his eyes never blinking.

"Get up."

Kai rose. Tala smiled cruelly. He threw a kick to Kai's stomach. Kai fell forward to his knees without a sound. Tala backhanded him hard on the back of the head crushed Kai to the ground, grinding his foot against his back. Tala aimed a kick at Kai's side, earning the sound of cracking bones.

"You're beautiful when you bleed," Tala taunted. The contrast between the spattered blood against Kai's pale skin was a masterpiece. "So King Kai has finally fallen. When you trained here, I could never be best. No one could compete with you!"

Tala rolled him onto his back and kicked him under the chin. The bruises, blossoming all over Kai's body, were a beautiful sight.

"Selfish little prince, you would do anything to be the best! But look who has the control now!" Tala laughed, placing his foot on Kai's chest. His smile began to fade.

"You were my friend."

The heel of his boot applied more pressure onto Kai's chest.

"You always made me feel insignificant."

Tala looked down at his hand, stained with Kai's blood. It was the same color as his eyes.

"You always made me feel weak," he said, his voice growing softer. "But you always took care of me. I could never match up to you."

Tala lifted his foot off of Kai's chest and knelt. He brushed his fingers over his lost friend's.

"But I never cared," Tala said softly. "I had you, and that was all I ever needed."

Tala abruptly rose and walked stiffly to the gate. He looked back into the cell, into Kai's eyes, shocked to see flashes of confusion and pain.

"What is this? Emotions aren't supposed to exist under the influence of the serum!"

_"Kai's time is almost up."_

Tala shook his head. "I can't let anything in the way, not these voices, not these feelings. I will take my revenge. I will ruin Kai in a way that will make even Boris proud!"

---

Meh.


	4. Care

--

Tala walked into Boris's office.

"You called me, sir?"

"Tala, something has gone terribly wrong. The serum. . . There has been a mistake. The effects only carry on for three days, weakening with time. You must act now, or your opportunity will be gone!"

"I understand."

--

Tala sauntered towards Kai's cell, a smirk plastered daintily across his pale face. A crazed look had stationed itself in Tala's crystal eyes. It stayed there as he dragged Kai to his room.

"Kai, I have a present for you," he sang. "It's… a toy." The smirk on Tala's face grew into a dangerous grin as he pushed Kai to the floor.

"**MY** toy. . . Strip, Kai, right now in front of me."

Kai lips trembled at an attempt to form words. Kai's mind screamed for himself to stop, but his body paid no heed, his torn clothes dropping to the floor.

"_Tala! Don't make me do this! You don't want it to be like this, I know it!"_

"Aw, Kai, you look afraid!" Tala teased darkly. He raised a shaking finger to tilt Kai's face towards his own.

"_I don't want to do this, not to Kai!"_ Tala thought desperately. But his mouth paid no heed. He had been given orders from Boris, and he knew better than to disobey.

"I can see your fear. Give me more," Tala breathed into Kai's ear. "Enjoy this. I dare you."

Tala felt the burn of shame inside of him. But, he could not resist. Kai was in front of him, ready to be taken. Who could turn away from such a beautiful child? Running his fingers across his prisoner's chest, Tala could feel lust overriding his better judgment.

"I bet you like this, slut," Tala hissed, stroking Kai's inner thighs. "Tell me that you like it."

"I-I like it." Tala slapped the boy's face.

"You will look at me when you speak!" He forcefully lifted Kai's head. _"Kai…"_ Kai's eyes were brimming with tears, though the rest of his face remained placid. "No… this isn't supposed to happen!"

--

Tala stormed down the stone hallway.

_"Oh, the almighty Tala is angry!"_

"Leave me alone, Ian."

"What, can't stand the voices in your head? Afraid you're crazy?"  
  
_"Just leave me alone!"_

"We're counting your sins, Tala. Judgment day is coming."

Tala shuddered and pushed open Boris's door.

"Boris. There was supposed to be **no emotion!**" Boris's eyes flashed, and he backhanded Tala across the face.

"Watch your tone, boy," he warned. "Don't be stupid, there **is** no emotion. The only way it's possible is if either the controller or the controlled cares for the other! And that's impossible," he declared, staring hard at Tala's skull. "Because we raise our boys to be perfect."

Tala felt the air stop in his throat as he immediately left the office, running to his room.

"_Don't run from the truth."_

He tugged at his hair, desperate to stop the voices.

"_I don't understand… I am supposed to hate Kai."_

"_But you don't. And to think you nearly tainted him. Do you really want him to be filthy like you?"_

Tala was wrapped in the argument in his head, he failed to realize there was another person inside his room.

"Hello Tala. Long time no see, eh, boy?" A hand grasped his throat and pushed Tala against the wall.

"You've caused enough trouble for me. . ."

--

Guess who?


	5. Hello, Daddy

Seem like you guys are confused. Xanthippe isn't the bad guy! Your Worst Nightmare is!!! Xanthippe is to be well respected so don't flame her dewds. This is a short chapter, but my inspiration was cut short!!! I don't own anything.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tala could feel foul breath upon his pale face. He remained calm on the outside, not making a sound and not fighting against this man, but he was in hysterics inside.  
  
//This can't be happening! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!//  
  
//Now, now, Tala. You knew this day was coming. You knew he'd find you one day!//  
  
//You can't hide from him Tala. Not your own creator. . .//  
  
Tala's eyes only slightly widened outside of his thoughts.  
  
//My creator. . .//  
  
//You can't forget about your past. Accept it.//  
  
//I won't. I will not be what I was made to! I HAVE NO CREATOR!//  
  
The voices died down, his last thought leaving echoes in his head.  
  
His lips were just a fine line, dyed cherry red. Tala's eyes became stone cold.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
The man growled and pressed himself up against him.  
  
"You think I couldn't find you? I CREATED you! You are my own handiwork."  
  
Spit flew at Tala's face. But Tala did not flinch. He did not move. Nor did he lost his control.  
  
"No. . . You're wrong. I have no creator! You are merely a stupid man whom I call Father."  
  
"I see you haven't lost your stubborn streak, boy. But you have angered me. I am no longer your father, but you can know me as your TORMENTOR!"  
  
This man's face was wild, those eyes losing all humanity within them. Tala continued speaking, as if this was nothing different, but just a joke.  
  
"So then I should call you Samuel instead of Daddy dearest, shouldn't I?"  
  
A low growl filled the room.  
  
"That's enough boy. You're coming with me!"  
  
Samuel literally dragged the motionless boy through the broken, iron gates. He wanted Tala to be in pain. He wanted to make Tala scream. He wanted for Tala to feel brokeness.  
  
Tala only let two words escape from his trembling lips. "Help me."  
  
Hidden in the shadows, a head with a mop of wild blue hair turned, all body movements seeming to speak, and eyes giving off pain and sorrow. But they too spoke silently into the night wind, becoming lost into the dark.  
  
//I hear, and I obey, Tala.//  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
How was that for a chapter? Yes indeed, seems like the drug is still working! Now you know who the guy is! Tala's daddy! Yay! But we'll call him Samuel cause. . . ya know. Please R and R! I will update at 60 reviews, all reviews by different people. Flames do not count. 


	6. Human

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. . . wow. It's not as great as it could be, because I'm still half asleep (I have to write this when my parents aren't up). . . so please don't pay attention to typos or bad descriptions! ^-^  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tala forced himself not to scream. The same thing he had tried not to do when he was young. His eyes were no longer diamonds, but dull cut glass. After a few hours, he could no longer feel his "father" pumping in and out of him. But no blood ran from his body, for it was how he was. . . created.  
  
'I am a monster. I was created. I'm nothing but pieces of scrap put together. Just look at me. . . and what I have done to Kai. He was so innocent behind those cold eyes. . . he used to trust me. What have I become?'  
  
He wanted to cry, but that was one thing he could not. For he was merely a toy. A copy of a human.  
  
//Help me. Please. . .//  
  
But even the voices of his long gone teammates did not reply. Just emptiness and echoes. Silent pleas circling within his brain, being his own. He was alone. He had. . . always been.  
  
Samuel left to get his handcuffs. He had to buy alcohol and didn't want Tala escaping. But Tala couldn't escape. He was already trapped long before his father came along just a little while ago.  
  
'I am so weak. Why am I like this? I'm supposed to be perfect. I could take him on and kill him. . . but I can't."  
  
His dirty lips moved every so slightly as two words escaped into the cold air.  
  
"Help me."  
  
Samuel turned around from the door, his hand leaving the handle.  
  
"What did you say boy?"  
  
Tala did not answer.  
  
"I SAID, what did you say boy? Get it straight. No one's coming to help you! You are nothing! You're not even HUMAN. Do you think anyone cares about you? I don't think so! You've killed off your team. Your dear old "uncle" Boris hates that you can beat him- one of your own creators. And that boy I saw. I saw the bruises. I saw the blood on the floor. He hates you too! No one will come for you no matter how hard you wi-"  
  
But Samuel could not finish his sentence. For he had been knocked to the ground, a stream of blood trailing through his hair. Behind him stood a long, shadowed figure.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Tala's voice trembled.  
  
The shadow stepped forth. It was Kai. He began to walk towards Tala, but a hand reached out and grabbed his leg. It was Samuel. A long pipe was held in his hand and he began to fiercely beat Kai.  
  
"Hn! Well, your savior won't be "here" for long!"  
  
Tala watched blindly at the blood staining the carpet. The blood he had never wanted to see. He saw the blood he had never wanted to spill. He put away all thoughts of "I'm not gay" and only knew one thing. His father would not hurt Kai.  
  
Tala ripped out of the handcuffs, he wrists being torn. He loomed above Samuel in the dim light. . . then hit the base of his neck. He watched with no emotion as he dropped to the ground. Tala fell his knees and placed his hand on Kai's motionless body. He felt something deep inside of him as he saw his own cuts heal from his created body's power. It was something that seemed to kill him and tear him apart.  
  
'Perhaps this is what is called "heartbreak". Perhaps this is what it is like to be human.'  
  
But no more thoughts could penetrate. Tala picked up the phone and called and ambulance to help Kai. . . and Samuel. He wanted Samuel to be able to see his face properly when he killed him.  
  
Tala had no injuries so he waited in the lobby until he was able to see Kai. He wanted to cry when he saw Kai's shattered body, and even more when he realized that he could not. But something tore at him inside. How he had hurt Kai. How he could not cry. How he would never be like everyone else. Kai's breathing seemed labored even with all the machinery around him. His eyebrows contorted in a worry look, the forehead was wrinkled in delicate folds.  
  
"He seems to heal quickly. We can take him off all this machinery." The doctor softly said. Perhaps Tala's broken expression made him realize that Kai's state was not just an accident.  
  
'He would heal faster. If only the mind control weren't in his system. Mind control. . . if I hadn't been so stupid, he wouldn't be in here right now.'  
  
Tala's eyes paid no heed as the machinery was wheeled out. His eyes were fixated on the clock. 'Ten seconds to midnight. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. . .'  
  
Tala placed his lips to Kai's at the last count. Kai. . . kissed back. Tala withdrew and opened his closed eyes. Kai calmly said.  
  
"Hello, Tala."  
  
The mind control had worn off. Tala didn't know what to say, but Kai knew what to do.  
  
"Tala. . . seeing you fight for me through the windows of my covered eyes made me see. . . I love you."  
  
Kai's eyes shone with fear. Fear of rejection. Tala was stunned. This was the boy who was the only one better than he was. But here he was, afraid. Tala answered with the only thing he COULD do. He placed his lips on Kai's then hesitantly lifted the edge of the hospital garb.  
  
"Just because I'm in a hospital doesn't mean I can't do some things. . ." Kai breathed softly. He wanted this. He needed this. This was what he had longed for since he was a child.  
  
~!~!~!~!~ LEMON WARNING!!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Their hands roamed across eachother's as their lips never left eachother. He could feel Kai gasp slightly as his body was released into the cold air. One gentle hand slipped over Kai's raising member and stroked the bottom. Kai was overwhelmed. Never had he felt such. . . love. Lust, yes. But this was different. A playful finger kept on moving around the base and the kiss was broken off. Tala's soft mouth was placed over Kai's nipple, causing him to gasp. Such a feeling rushed through his body. Cold air was thrown onto the wet skin as Tala's lips left it. His lips were crushed as a passionate kiss was thrown at him. This wasn't wrong. This was right. No longer innocent, they craved for eachother.  
  
Tala's head dipped down and he kissed the area around Kai's dick. It trembled and throbbed, but he did not touch it. Pre cum silently leaked out and Kai moaned in protest. The beautiful sound reached Tala's ears and a shiver ran down his spine. His cherry red mouth covered Kai's member and he sucked hungrily, starving for a taste of his beloved. Kai's breathing was in gasps and moans and soon Tala's mouth was filled with the glorious substance. He gave one long lick down Kai's penis, raising it once again. Tala's fingers reached towards Kai's entrance. One finger entered. Then two. Then three. Kai made glamorous noises as Tala's long, delicate fingers brushed over a bundle of nerves. Slowly, he entered into the smaller boy, going slowly but wishing he could just ram right in. Kai felt the same and wrapped his legs around Tala, pushing him in all the way. He gave a small scream from pain. . . yet with so much pleasure he could not contain it. Tala's lips opened into a small moan as he thrusted in and out of Kai's tight entrance. It felt so good and unlike anything else ever. His hand found Kai's twitching dick and he pumped it. First slowly, then faster and faster. With two screams, both of them released. Kai's abdomen was spattered in white, but they didn't care.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~ OK, YOU CAN LOOK NOW.~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tala rested his head on Kai's chest and breathed slowly, wanting to sleep. It didn't make sense. Tala did not need sleep. He was a creation. But the lights in the hallways dimmed and no one knew what had gone on in that room. Tala sighed slowly and thought is a bliss as he felt Kai's gentle breathing.  
  
//Perhaps this is what it is like to be human. . .//  
  
He didn't hear the voices whisper silently into his dreams.  
  
//Yes, Tala. Perhaps you are learning how to be. . . something more.//  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I'm expecting to go up to 75 reviews from different people. FLAMES COUNT!!! And to tell you the truth, I don't care about flamers anymore. Because I know I have people who don't insult me and I'm perfectly happy with what I have. Why wish for another happy reader when you can be content with what you already have? I may have learned such a lesson too late. . . but I can always use it. Be thankful for what you have, everybody. One day. . . it will be gone. 


	7. Once

i don't know anything and all that shit ::grumbles and pouts:: mann... if i DID own Beyblade, tho, i would make all of the hot dudes gay ::dreamy:: you know the drill with the reviews. i don't update until i get a certain amount! so until i have 95 reviews you'll be left hangin! xP oh and i don't have spell check on my new comp (yay!) so don't mind typos.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Tala stook stock still in front of his "father's" hospital room. Samuel opened his eyes slowly and stared at him. He spread his arms wide.  
  
"Come here, my boy... my creation... my perfection..." he muttered.  
  
His voice faltered. The gold, glass eyes of blue stared at him. Eyes incapable of tears or emotion, but so able to show such power. Such anger.  
  
"You're here to kill me..."  
  
Tala's lips barely moved. "I know what I'm here for."  
  
"You hate me..."  
  
"Don't tell me what i know. I'm smart enough for that."  
  
"My perfection."  
  
"Not yours." Tala's footsteps were silent and dangerous. Samuel's eyes were dull.  
  
"Embrace me, boy. Before I die."  
  
Tala reached into his pocket, where one last vile of the liquid that had almost killed Kai lay. It already rested within a syringe. He knelt down at Samuel's bedside and placed his hand by his father's. But he did not touch the evil flesh.  
  
"Please, Tala... before you do this terrible deed... I warn you... be careful of your unc-..." Samuel's arms were still stretched.  
  
Tala rose up. He embraced his father tightly with terrifying anger. His eyes were squeezed shut. And as he did so, words of such demise fell from his full lips.  
  
"Not terrible." The syringe was held tightly in his right hand. "Some people deserve death. Maybe more."  
  
Plunge. Voices. Gasping breath. A head clutched. But Tala didn't care.  
  
A whisper.  
  
"I command you... to die."  
  
One last breath.  
  
Samuel was dead.  
  
//Samuel... Did you know your name means "God hears"?... and he'll hear your pathetic excuses of your life. Go to hell.//  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on the head of the man he had hated and waited for a smart comment.  
  
But the voices were silent  
  
They did not speak  
  
For once  
  
For now 


	8. Nothing Else Matters

Yeah... no more slashes to show that they're thinking. I'll hafta use good old quotations now! ::cries:: i don't like this new formatty thing...

Sure... i didn't reach 95 reviews. But screw it. erg. ::sub concious:: 'It's because they hate youuuuu!!!!' OO

i own nothing. i hope this disclaimer stretches across the whole story.

' ' indicates thinking/voices in Tala's head

" " indicates talking

jklsdfjklfsdjkldfsjklfsdkljsdfljksdfjksdfjklsdfljksdfjklsdfjklfsdjklsdfsdf

Tala's cold hand grasped Kai's. Their breath left small clouds in the air, vapor hanging silently time until vanishing completely.

Kai spoke quietly into Tala's ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tala squeezed his eyes shut. "I will not be cowardly... I cannot grasp my freedom without doing it boldly. I can't hide from Boris forever." His eyes shot open with new power and his lips lightly touched Kai's.

"He's a dangerous man."

"I know... We can die."

"That's okay."

Boris stared into the moniter that was feeding him the image from the cameras outside the gate. It was Kai... his enemy... the reason he was lower than dirt. The enemy was holding HIS Tala's hand. Brushing HIS Tala's hair out of his eyes. Kissing HIS Tala's perfect, perfect, cherry lips.

"All the more reason to want you." Boris licked his lips, thinking of his prize being under him tonight.

'Kai won't have Tala without a fight.' It was time. Time for Boris to fight for what was rightfully his. Fight to have what he had... helped create.

"I WILL have you, Tala."

Tala's fingers touched the doorknob of his tormentor's office only to draw back like fingers from a flame.

"Maybe this WAS a bad idea..."

Kai pulled at Tala's arm as he tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't! You came this far with me at your side, now go IN!"

Tala could hear giggles in his head.

'You're scared!!'

'No I'm NOT. Shut up, I'm going in!' His slender hand pushed open the door, unsure of what to expect. But Kai's warm hand in his gave Tala the strength he needed to look Boris straight into his eyes, twisted with sick desires. Boris's eyes flickered just for a second on their clasped hands.

"So, dear boy, I understand you wish to leave... What a shame, what a shame..."

"I have just come to bid you goodbye and thank you for being such a father figure to me when I had none." Tala's gut lurched at those words.

'Yeah... Boris IS as bad as my father...'

"I'm sorry, Tala, but thank you isn't enough..."

Kai's eyes flashed red. What??

"I would prefer you... not to leave me."

Kai's eyes darted around. The shadows of many guards flickers like ghosts. 'Oh shit, this was a trap... I've got to get Tala out of here!'

Boris's cold and pasty hand reached towards Tala's face. "My Tala..."

The door to the office began to close, the sound of a key in the lock audible. Kai was screaming in his head. 'Save Tala! Nothing else matters!' He back-side-kicked the door and grasped Tala's hand tighter, waves of cold rolling over his body and through his blood stream.

"Tala, RUN!!!" Kai could hear the bullets flying past his ear on wings of dark despair from the opposing guards, but he did not cease to run. He did not falter in his step.

'NOTHING else matters!'

lfdjkldfjklsdfjklsdfjksdfjklsdfjklfjkldfsjklfsd

I was actually going to make this chapter longer but my motivation was lost... ::sulks:: ehhhh..... i guess my story sucks anyway. ::puffs out cheeks::


	9. Dude, You Can Cry?

I am so sorry for the gigantic delay! I hope people are still reading this… I read it again and I probably could've done better!

---

The screeching sound of rusted metal on metal met Kai and Tala's ears, as they ran through the maze of cell-lined hallways. Looking around, Kai gasped in terror as the steel gate to every cell clanged open, revealing the young boys inside. As they advanced, Kai wrenched his hand from Tala's and assumed a fighting stance.

"No!" Tala yelled, "Don't hurt them!"

"We don't have a choice!" Kai grunted as a boy tried to grab his throat from behind. Kai grabbed his arm and grappled him to the ground.

"Please, Kai!" Tala cried desperately, as hands reached out to capture him. "They don't know what they're doing! They're just following commands!"

_"Their eyes…"_ he thought bitterly, _"Their eyes are so empty."_

_"Just like yours, you heartless machine,"_ hissed a voice inside his head. Tala flinched and flicked his head to the side in retaliation.

Kai kneed a boy in the groin and elbowed another in the face before he could kick Tala in the stomach.

"They're too far gone. Run, Tala!" Pushing the remaining young soldiers to the ground, he grasped his lover's wrist and pulled him down the hall. He was going to protect Tala even if it meant dying, dammit.

--

The couple rounded a sharp corner, only to come face to face with the one man they hated most.

"Leaving so soon, boys? It's a shame you're trapped. This door behind me is the only way out!"

"Get out of our fucking way, Boris," Kai spat.

"Oh, such impudence! If your grandfather were still around, he would never stand for this!" Boris could see the blood drain from Kai's face at the mention of his grandfather and laughed.

"But he's not," snarled Tala, "Now move!" Boris clucked his tongue and waggled his finger.

"Patience, my dear," he mockingly scolded. "There is someone I want you to meet!"

A figure advanced from the shadows against the wall. His long and shaggy red hair licked at his face like flames, when he moved. Steel gray eyes peered dangerously from beneath his bangs, like molten silver against porcelain.

"Meet Dante," Boris screeched. "His parents were killed in an unfortunate 'accident,' and he was put in my care. I decided to… experiment with his body. I have replaced his body parts with machinery, much likes I did with you, darling Tala, but he's faster, smarter, and… more obedient. Tala, this is basically an upgrade."

"Then why do you need me?" Tala growled. Boris's face grew eerie, and a smirk spread across his face.

"Because you are too beautiful to throw away, love." He extended a hand and stepped closer to his object of lust. Kai instinctively placed a protective arm around his waist. Boris's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Mine…. No one touches you but me! No one will have you but me! Dante, bring them to me!"

Dante launched himself at Kai, aiming a blow to his solar plexus. Crashing to the floor from the alarmingly swift attack, he groaned as he clutched his chest. Smirking, Dante backhanded Tala and pinned him to the ground by the throat with one hand, the other curling into a fist above Tala's face.

"Don't do this," Tala pleaded, clawing at his attacker's arm, overpowered. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

A flicker of sadness passed through Dante's cold eyes.

"I don't have a choice," he whispered, his fist tightening. But before Dante could land his punch, he was shoved to the ground onto his back.

"Don't even think about it!" Kai raised his foot and stomped down on Dante's throat, ripping through his skin, exposing sparking wires and circuits.

"You broke him!" Boris screamed. "You will pay—"

"Aw, shove it!" Kai yelled through his clenched teeth, delivering a kick to the evil man's head. Stepping over Boris's unconscious body, Kai grabbed Tala's hand and ran through the door.

--

Jumping aboard a passing pickup truck on the nearest road, Kai and Tala stowed away until nightfall. The two slipped into an abandoned building and prepared to stay until dawn. Inside, making sure the area was deserted, Kai whirled around to face Tala.

"What were you thinking?" Kai roared, grabbing Tala by the shoulders. "Why didn't you fight back? Don't try and be noble, idiot!" Tears welled up in his eyes, and he hastily brushed them away.

Tala reached out his arms and pulled the crying teenager into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Tala choked, "I don't want to hurt innocent people anymore."

_"You are the reason Kai hurt those boys back there, you know," _Ian scoffed. _"You're not sorry, you just feel guilty."_

_"You're better off dead,"_ Bryan hissed.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"Then I'll protect you. I refuse to lose you!" Kai cried into Tala's shaking shoulders. He slowly pulled away and stared, wide-eyed at Tala. He raised a hand to his lover's face.

"Tala… You're crying." Tala raised a hand and touched his own cheeks, feeling wetness from his eyes.

"I'm… crying," he gasped.

_"I can bring back the boy I was, my friends,"_ Tala swore inside his head, _"and I will make all of this right… somehow…"_

_  
----  
_

My writing has changed a bit since I started this piece, hasn't it? Oh my. I'm going to start replacing some chapters with slightly better sounding ones if I can find the time.

Next chapter is sooner than you think.


	10. Pinocchio

I'm sorry the chapters are so short... I'm balancing five choirs, two plays (come see the first in January!), and a handful of difficult classes. And how'd I get a C in gym? My teacher says that I haven't fulfilled the requirements and that I don't participate in class, but that's total BS. Augh, I'm so worked up now that I think I'm going to throw my chair in a fit of rage.

* * *

"Kai, where are we going?" Tala hissed quietly, as they moved quickly through the aisles the train.

"We need to be someplace safe." Kai's lips were drawn into a tight white line, eyes smoldering. "I'm bringing you to the Bladebreakers." Tala stopped and pulled his lover's arm, bringing him to a halt.

"Kai, they hate me, if you haven't noticed," he said, raising an eyebrow. "They'll kill me." Kai glanced around (while ignoring the question), and pulled Tala into an empty train compartment.

"I at least have to go back to get some things we'll need..." Kai chewed his lip in subliminal anxiety before smiling. "But until we get there... It's just us." From inside his pocket, he pulled out a paperback picture book.

"...The Disney version of _Pinocchio_?" Kai coughed and shrugged, refusing eye contact.

"...Uh, yeah. I stole it."

"It looks fairly old."

"It was from a used book store."

"We didn't pass any-"

"Hey, you want to read it or not?" Kai huffily turned to the first page. Tala let out a small laugh and rested his chin against Kai's shoulder as they read. And they continued to read until they reached the Bladebreakers.

**--**

Kai silently crept through the still open window of the hotel and motioned for Tala to follow. Everything was still in its place. Kai assumed that no one had even noticed his absence: he wasn't exactly taken into account for social matters. Moving swiftly, he gathered his money, a pocket watch, and a long thin knife, which he placed in his boot.

"Stay close to me," he ordered grimly. Pushing open the bedroom door into the conjoining living quarters, Kai cleared his throat, to which the rest of the team turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Kai. Need something?"

"Guys, I'm sure you remember Tala." The room fell silent as their eyes filled with anger. Tyson's voice broke the dead air.

"Who do you think you are, bringing him here?" Kai noticed Max slowly inching towards the telephone.

"He's wanted for rape and murder, Kai!" Kenny exclaimed, turning on the television, which depicted Tala's unsmiling face on the screen. Kai narrowed his eyes and looked towards Tala. This was a problem. Tyson rose from his seat lazily.

"And I hear he's a faggot, too," he spat, moving as to block Max from view. The blunette rolled his eyes and wordlessly withdrew the blade from its confines.

"Stop trying to buy time, Tyson," he hissed. In two swift strokes, Kai swung his arm and slit Tyson's throat, spraying blood across the nearest wall, and cut the telephone cord, severing connection to the outside world. He stepped closer to the blonde in front of him, smirking. "Clearly, it's not going to matter if I tell you that those are mere accusations, ne? I'm sorry, boys, but I can't let you leave, now."

Tala watched with stoic interest as his lover cut down his own teammates, until he saw Kenny attempt to reach the door. Under instinct, Tala grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around, pinning him against the door by the throat. Applying more pressure, the brunette soon relaxed into the confining hold and slid down to the floor dead.

"Rei." Kai's voice cut through the air cleanly, as he eyed the nekojin while bending to retrieve the wallets of his fallen comrades. "You will live. You will be a witness to this crime. You will make it clear to the authorities that we were never hear. Understand?" Rei quieted his gasping breaths and nodded. "Let's go, Tala." Once again, they left through the window and headed to the train station.

"Boris is more intelligent than I thought," Kai spat, once settled into another compartment, "using his connections to get you high on the most wanted list... The whole world's looking for you." Tala remained silent, face turned away from his partner. "Tala, what's wrong? Tala?" His voice softened, as he gently turned the pale face to look at him. "Why are you crying?"

"The Blue Fairy," Tala whispered, feeling disgustingly vulnerable and immature, "only turns those who are good to real boys." Kai frowned and pulled the redhead into a hug.

"Tala, listen. In the real version of _Pinocchio_, the Blue Fairy doesn't make him human. Rather, he is already carved from living wood and changes himself." Kai's voice trailed off, as he wiped away the wetness with his sleeves and placed a kiss on Tala's forehead. "Who needs the Blue Fairy? I hear she can be a real bitch." Tala gave a short laugh and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.

"I love you, Kai." And he meant it. Tala closed his eyes and knew that as long as had his hero, his past and faults meant nothing.

* * *

I am very sick right now. Bahhhh. 


End file.
